An Eagle's Nocturne I: Duet for Two Violins
by EvelynHMurasaki
Summary: Melani Gerisha has been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's happy, but it would interfere with her love of violin. So she sneaks it in and keeps it a secret from everyone, until a certain Slytherin find out. As true to canon as possible, set in PoA. Draco x OC.
1. Moderato

Chapter 1; Moderato

"Ravenclaw!"  
Melani was relieved. She always knew that she belonged there, but was nervous about it nonetheless. Now, thankfully, she had nothing to worry about. She bounded over to the table with a spring in her step, taking an open spot near the end that was virtually empty except for a few people.  
"Welcome! My name is Cho Chang and I'm a second year," a cheerful Asian girl with straight black hair whispered to her happily.  
"Wow, I'm glad I'm not the only Asian," Melani said under her breath just as Jenifer Gretchen got sorted into Hufflepuff.  
Cho let out a giggle which turned into a coughing fit when some people near her looked at them harshly.  
A different girl with somewhat wavy blonde hair cut in a bob style, freckles dotting her face and bright ocean eyes ran over and sat in the spot to the right of Melani.  
"I'm Elise Harper and I just got sorted! Who are you?" Her waves bounced with her excitement.  
"Melani Gerisha, nice to meet you," She smiled, admiring the charisma in Elise.  
"Cho Chang, but I'm a second year," she smiled too. It seemed that Elise brought an energetic atmosphere to both girls when she bounded over here.  
Elise smiled along with them, but then sat attentive when Dumbledore stood.  
Melani looked down the long Ravenclaw table, noting on peculiar people that stood out, then glanced over to the other House's, barely listening to the headmaster. Behind her was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and in front of her was Slytherin, which Melani could tell by the banners with their respective house colors above each table. Hufflepuff had a handsome boy who looked somewhat like he was distant from everything. Gryffindor had the largest collection of redheads Melani had ever seen and a peculiar scrawny boy with round glasses who looked a bit like the famous Harry Potter.  
It was when she glanced at Slytherin that she went rigid. A boy with platinum blond hair was staring at her, and when he caught her eye, just smirked and whispered to a heavy-set boy with a bowl haircut next to him. He then turned to stare at her again, smirking like an idiot. She sent him a confused look and, in return, he winked at her then turned his attention to Dumbledore.  
Her heart skipping a beat, Melani turned to now look at the long teacher's table to distract her from the boy. There was a frail looking man with a turban, a tight faced woman with a bun and a look that screamed "don't cross me", a very very small teacher, and a somewhat scary-looking teacher with greasy black hair, waxy-looking skin and a prominent hooked nose. "Definitely Slytherin," Melani muttered to herself as she assessed the last teacher. She saw Elise out of the corner of her eye frown, then turn back to Professor Dumbledore, a very old looking wizard with half-moon spectacles.  
Suddenly, massive amounts of food appeared in front of her. Cho started to pile her plate, and Elise followed en-suite. Melani blinked, then decided she was hungry and started serving herself too.  
"I wasn't listening," Melani confessed as soon as she started on a particularly greasy looking chicken. "Did he say anything important?"  
Cho choked back a laugh. "Not really." She was picking her way through a lamb leg, slicing it carefully with her knife.  
Elise frowned again. "Why weren't you listening?"  
"My mind just... wandered... and I was looking around at the other tables," she said, remembering the platinum blond boy with the smug face.  
Elise then smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "I saw you staring at that Malfoy boy," she said, almost accusingly.  
Cho's face twisted into a look of disgust.  
Melani was taken aback. "What?! No! I... I don't even know what he looks like..." She inwardly pleaded that he wasn't the cocky blond that winked at her from the Slytherin table.  
"The whole rotten lot of them are pompous blond gits that think they can brag about their 'pureblood' status, even though it isn't the 19th century," Cho spat out with vigor. It was clear she despised the Malfoy's.  
So that's who he was. The Malfoy heir.  
"That's Draco?" He was the opposite of what she pictured him as. She was fairly sheltered as a child, and lived far into the rolling hills of Northern England, which kept her from other wizards and witches her age.  
"The one and only," Elise grinned. She sighed, staring off into the distance. "If only he didn't have such a thick cloud of admirers, maybe I'd have a chance," she said dramatically, holding her hands to her heart as if she were a lovesick teenager.  
Cho looked like Elise had just confessed to kissing a spider. "Wait, you like the bloke?!"  
Elise's grin widened. "Who wouldn't like such a powerful man?"  
"I believe the coming of age is seventeen, not eleven," Melani muttered darkly under her breath. So far, she disliked Draco based off of Cho's outburst.  
Cho barked a "HA!" and continued to bad-mouth the blond. "He's like a scrawny chicken! If he's a man, then Cedric Diggory's a god!"  
Melani didn't even want to ask who Cedric was.  
Just as Elise was going to defend Draco, the food had disappeared and Dumbledore dismissed them soon after. Unsure of where to go, Elise held her tongue and both her and Melani followed Cho. They went to the west side of the school and started to climb a long flight of stairs. Melani's feet began to hurt when they got to the top. They were then herded in, and Melani got a glimpse of a bronze knocker before being pushed into a large room.  
She was stunned. It was a huge, well-furnished room with large windows and beautiful blue and bronze decor. Across the room was a marble statue of a lovely women, which was in front of a detached semicircle. The walls were lined with bookshelves and torches. But what caught Melani's attention was the sloping dome-like ceiling. It was midnight black and sprinkled with twinkling stars. She recognized several constellations before fixing her attention on an older girl with mousy straight brown hair pulled into a braid. Unfortunately, it seemed that she was done speaking, and everyone moved past the statue into the semicircle, which revealed two corridors, one to the right and another to the left. Before she could think about it, Elise dragged her down the right corridor, which led down the tower. After passing five doors, they bid Cho goodbye as she went into the sixth door and then walked to the very last door.  
It revealed a circular room with five four-poster beds, all decorated with blue and bronze with large cases at the foot of each of them. The beds were on one side and the fireplace was on the other. The walls were lined with bookcases and desks, and windows exposed the light of the nearly full moon into the room.  
There were probably other girls, but Melani didn't pay much attention, as she realized she was prone to doing. She recognized her trunk, covered in scratches, and ran towards it. It was in front of the last bed in the row. Elise was on the bed next to her in her pajamas, absentmindedly swinging her legs.  
"Oooh, that's a pretty necklace!" Elise stopped swinging her legs and pointed at Melani's chest. Melani, out of habit, placed a hand on her chest and felt the familiar chain beneath it. Running it down the chain, her hands stopped when she felt it.  
It was a charm that Melani treasured greatly. The charm was a tiny violin with an attached shoulder rest. It was extremely detailed and had authentic-looking strings on it.  
"That's such a cool charm! Can you play?" Elise's mouth was hanging open in shock.  
Melani nodded. "My parents gave this necklace to me on my eighth birthday, right after I started my lessons. I've been wearing it everyday since."  
Elise was still in awe, as if she couldn't comprehend that Melani had played for so long. "Do you... do you think you can play for me sometime?"  
Melani grinned slightly. "Maybe. Depends on if I get my hands on mine sometime soon."  
She didn't like lying, especially to people she just met. But her parents strictly told her to keep it a secret from everyone in school. They had even went through the trouble of getting her a high-quality Muggle one so it wouldn't react as badly to the charms they had to put on it to shrink it so small. She fingered it almost nervously, even after Elise had already changed the subject, thinking quietly about the small violin.  
Melani changed into her sleepwear, shoved her robes into her trunk, and fell onto her bed. She said her good-nights to Elise, and shut the curtains. The lights had gone out, and Melani was enveloped in darkness.  
She felt for her violin again and sighed. Turning on her side, she wondered how exactly she was going to pull it off without getting caught. She needed to find a secret room... maybe the legendary Room of Requirement her brother had talked about...  
Sighing again, Melani gently placed her charm on the set drawers next to her and closed her eyes, falling to sleep almost instantly.


	2. Room of Requirement

Chapter 2; Room of Requirement

2 YEARS LATER  
Melani woke with a jolt. She sat up, massaging her head. Another headache along with another vivid dream about Malfoy, she thought bitterly. She had recently been waking up like this a lot. They weren't romantic, of course. They were just... weird.  
For example, the one she had that night was in the Great Hall; the tables were gone and it was the middle of the night. She was facing Malfoy, her back to where the Head Table usually was and his to the exit. They had their wands out like they were dueling. It wasn't clear who was winning, but Malfoy kept smirking at her whenever she had cast a charm that he couldn't block. Furious and confused, she kept pushing to beat him. Finally, he had fallen to the floor. Canceling the spells, she went over to help him up. He intertwined his fingers with hers, standing without her help. He then put a hand under her chin, lifted it, and whispered "It's time to wake up, Melissa."  
The more she thought of what he said, the more her head hurt. So she decided to get ready for the day to get her mind off of it.  
The only bed that was empty was Elise's; she probably wanted to get a head start on her Divination homework that she complained about yesterday. Most people didn't get up this early on Sundays, after all. Melani changed into her robes and made her way to the Great Hall, slipping her wand into a spare pocket.  
When she sat down to eat, the owls came to deliver the mail. An eagle owl came to her with a huge letter attached to its leg. She choked a bit, worried about what lay in it.  
Melani quickly removed the package from its leg. It cawed happily, then flew away. With trembling hands, she slowly undid the letter. Out dropped a stack of about twenty blank papers and a small note. Leaving the papers, she picked up the note and read-

Dearest Melani  
We are glad that you are finding plenty of time to practice; we hope your violin isn't interfering too much with your studies (At least 5 O's on your exams!)  
Happy 14th birthday! We hope this got you on time.  
Attached is a printed copy of Vivaldi's Winter for solo violin (we had to go into a Muggle shop to get it). Your father enchanted it so it can turn into blank sheets (we assumed that the charms were working because you stopped complaining about how many times people have caught you with music). He also enchanted several sheets of staff paper (we know how much you love composing). Remember, only a tap will reveal it, and only for unicorn cores.  
We hope to hear from you soon, and have a very happy birthday!  
Love, Ma and Chichi

Melani blinked. She had completely forgotten that it was her birthday, September 25. As for the papers, she was overjoyed. 'Winter' was the perfect present for her, and she did love composing her own pieces on the side.  
Shoving toast in her mouth, she gathered her papers and left the hall, stuffing the note into another pocket. On her way out, she saw Malfoy out of the corner of her eye, staring at her. She ignored him and rushed to the stairs. For some reason, he always looked at her when she passed. It started on her first day, and hasn't stopped once.  
Melani went up and up and up until she reached the seventh floor. After practically passing out the first few times she had gone up, she was barely winded this time. Making her way to the left corridor, she immediately began to think, "I need a place to practice violin" over and over, pacing up and down the short hall. On the third round, a door emerged from what used to be an empty wall. It was a huge, intricate double door that opened with no sound. Smiling, Melani walked through the doors confidently into the vast room.  
She accidentally found the room during the middle of first year when she was stressing out that she hadn't been able to practice for months . She ran through the castle, desperate to find the legendary Room of Requirement. She had been pacing the left corridor of the seventh floor muttering "I just need a place to practice violin for a few bloody minutes, is it really that hard?" when the door suddenly appeared, revealing the spacious room. It was full of scattered chairs, abandoned instruments, a dusty stage, broken rosin, ripped strings, old curtains, and lots of other kinds of musical debris.  
Melani practiced in here as often as she could to keep her secret safe, but she was getting suspicious. She had caught Malfoy hiding behind walls when she was on the floor, about to open the door. He just smirked and walked away when she caught him, or so she thought. She tried to not care, as long as he didn't tell his father or something. No one had come up to her for it yet though, so she assumed her secret was safe.  
Melani heard the door close behind her, leaving her alone. She pulled off her outer robes and unhooked her necklace, slipping the chain off from the mini violin. Taking out her wand, she draped her robes over a nearby chair and held out her charm, careful to grasp the neck of it.  
"Engorgio!" she cried, pointing her wand at it.  
The violin grew in size, until it was roughly the length of her arm. It had a glossy red body and the standard black neck and tailpiece. The ebony pegs had a gold rim and the strings were dusted in rosin dust. Behind the bridge was a mute and under the body was a squishy yet firm shoulder rest.  
Placing it on the seat of the chair with her robes, she took her wand and waved it, conducting a simple 4/4 time signature. Instantly, the "wand" extended until it was about two feet. It sprouted unicorn hair, stringing itself until it was taut. It had transformed into a violin bow, slender and gently bent.  
Melani placed her wand-turned-bow next to her violin, and went to search for some rosin. She found a piece of the amber colored material and came back to rub it up and down the unicorn hair, coating it as she did at the beginning of every practice. After she did that, she picked up her violin and placed it under her chin, running the bow hairs over the strings to check their tuning. When she had finished, she set her violin down again and, with her bow in her hand, picked up the blank papers.  
Spreading them out, she tapped each one lightly with her bow. From where they were tapped, ink flowed across the page, revealing the staffs underneath. She placed her violin underneath her left arm, picked up the papers with music notes on them in her right and, gripping her bow in her left hand, went over to an empty stand nearby. She put the papers on the stand, placing the ones with a "III" over the rest. Then, with bow in hand and violin under her chin, Melani began to sightread Vivaldi's Winter, third movement.  
She quite enjoyed the room; it reverberated sound well and she liked the abandoned look it sported. It was homey and had a very serene feeling to it. Most of the time she spent in here was just looking around in awe.  
After a few hours of site-reading and practicing, Melani shrunk everything back to their original size and donned her robes. Tapping the papers with her wand again and watching them turn blank, she gathered the now empty white papers and folded them down. She slipped her wand into her pocket, and opened the large doors to the seventh floor. The door shut as she passed through and became one with the wall.  
Melani raced down the stairs, glancing out the windows. The sun was high in the sky; it was probably lunchtime. She was almost all the way down when she bumped into someone, dropping all of her papers. They scattered down the stairs, covering everything.  
"Watch where you're going, you-" Melani stopped talking when she saw who it was.  
"What a coincidence that I bumped into you, Gerisha," Malfoy said smoothly, smirking at her shocked expression.  
She relaxed her face, trying to compose herself before bravely lashing out at him. "Get out of my way, Malfoy," she said, although rather quietly.  
His smirk widened. "What was that? You should really speak up, Gerisha, or someone might interpret what you said diff-"  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" She moved to the right, trying to get passed him.  
He stepped in front of her, smirk disappearing. "Maybe you should think about actually respecting people... Or else your secret might get out," his voice dropped to a husky whisper at the last part, making Melani shudder.  
Refusing to show any reaction to his words, she glared at him and pushed him away. He only stared at her dismally, and continued walking up the stairs.  
"Accio parchments!" Within seconds, the papers were all neatly in her arms.  
Without a second thought, she decided to skip lunch and go directly to the Ravenclaw common room. After spending a while figuring out the knocker's riddle, Melani got in and plopped herself down at a desk, placing the papers in front of her. She laid her head down roughly, staring through one of the huge windows. She thought about the dream, her encounter with Malfoy, and her progress on Winter until she got another headache.  
This was not a good birthday for Melani.


	3. Melissa

Chapter 3; Melissa

Melani had decided that, after trying out all of the movements, she liked the third the best. She spent about two weeks working on it, trying to perfect it as much as she could. As for the staff papers, she didn't have any idea on what she was going to do with them.  
On top of that, her dreams about dueling Malfoy hadn't stopped. In fact, they had gotten progressively more intimate, but not anything worse than kissing. It disgusted her that her subconscious would dare to come up with these dreams, because she most definitely did not like Malfoy, and especially not in that way. Along with the romance, he kept calling her Melissa for some reason. In fact, the whole dream itself was confusing. Like, why was she dueling him? And why did he enjoy being hit?  
All of these things contributed to the splitting headache that she continually got daily.  
Today, she had her music with her along with an inkwell and quill and was scaling the stairs. She had decided that she would compose that morning, even if it was the worst melody ever. She was halfway up when she bumped into the platinum blond, who just smirked at her and went on. Puzzled and slightly frustrated, she sped up so she was in front of him.  
Apparently, she was so frustrated that she couldn't control her anger when she set up. Melani threw off her robes and tossed her music on a stand that proceeded to clatter onto the floor. She muttered a rage-filled "Engorgio!" at her violin and it ballooned in size. She finally calmed when she failed to transform her wand for the fourth time.  
Wiping her brow, she cursed at Malfoy for being the root of her problems and steadied the overturned stand, composing herself. She calmly tapped all of the papers and set the ones labeled "III" in front of the rest, as she had done for the past few weeks. With nervously shaking hands, she lifted her violin so it was under her chin and raised her bow to play.  
After practicing the difficult piece so much, it had finally payed off. She had the melodies and the repetitive thirty-seconds down to a T, and the only thing that was missing was the rest of the orchestra and the quick-paced tempo.  
Melani finished with flourish and a flushed smile on her face. She was pleasantly surprised with herself and her abilities. She had just put her violin to her side when slow, hollow clapping echoed from the shadows.  
She gripped her bow, and it transformed back into a wand. Carefully, she placed her violin on a chair and then stabbed her wand into the direction of the clapping. She saw the distinct pale smirk before a tall, lean figure stepped out into the light from the bundle of dusty curtains near the door.  
"Malfoy!" she hissed.  
"Gerisha, what a surprise it is to meet you here," he stopped clapping and made his way towards her.  
She kept her stance, pointing her wand at his chest. "How long have you been here?" she demanded.  
"Today? Since the door closed. In all? Since second year," he grinned at her expression of disbelief.  
"H-how..." Melani stuttered, the hand holding her wand shaking.  
"I followed you. People start asking questions if you're gone for a while. I've seen you play everyday," he examined his fingernails, continuing almost lazily.  
"Genius, really. How you integrated your talent into your life subtly, such as your necklace or..." he was close enough to look down at her trembling form.  
"... Your wand," he whispered huskily, beckoning to where her wand was shaking in her hands.  
Snapping out of it, she pushed him off of her and brandished her wand threateningly, stabbing it at where he had fallen.  
"Go screw yourself, you prat!"  
Something dark flashed through his gaze before he grinned. "Ooh, I'm so scared," he mocked her with a bad falsetto. "You wouldn't dare hex me, the son of the powerful Lucius Malfoy."  
He was right. She couldn't hurt him without getting on the bad side of his father and their family. She silently cursed pureblood politics.  
But Melani stood her ground, far too stubborn (or stupid) to surrender.  
Flipping his hair so it was out of his face, he held out a hand. "If you aren't going to do anything, you might as well help me up," he said.  
She hesitated, then turned to place her wand next to her violin. Then, facing him, held out both hands, a bit reluctant.  
As if taunting her, he grabbed her right wrist and lightly kissed the top of it, then helped himself up, intertwining his fingers with hers. When he was as close as he could possibly be to her, he dropped her hands and wrapped his own around her waist. She blushed, face to face with his chest, then looked up at him. Melani was suddenly reminded of her dream that night.  
"Melissa, isn't it? Call me Draco," he whispered silkily, making Melani shudder.  
"It's Melani..." First name terms, eh, Melani thought to herself grimly. No matter what happened, they were certainly not friends, even if he insisted on being so open with her as he was doing now.  
He smirked. "That's a pretty name, but Melissa suits you better," he said, smoothing out her bangs from her eyes. She pouted lightly.  
"What do you want me to do so you won't spill my secret?" she muttered, looking back down at his chest, blush ever prominent.  
"Ah, so you do know the Slytherin tradition of owing favors," he chuckled softly.  
"My... My brother was in Slytherin. He dropped out in fifth year, though," she said. As if by habit, she wrapped her own arms around his waist without realizing it. He responded by pulling her in closer, which she did noticed.  
"Hmm... I want you to let me call you Melissa... Think of it as a 'nickname', if you will," he said.  
She nodded, though was a bit sad. What was wrong with her normal name?  
"And..."  
She shot him a confused look.  
"And," he repeated, enjoying her sudden attention. "I want you to teach me how to play like _that_."  
"I... What?"  
"Teach me how to play the violin, let me call you Melissa, and your secret is safe with me," he repeated, shifting his weight to his right side as if impatient to leave.  
She was lost for words. Her? Teach him?  
"Dear me," he nonchalantly checked his watch. "It's almost lunchtime. We better get going."  
She rested her head on his chest, still unaware of her actions. At first he stiffened, but then relaxed. It was when he rested his head on her head that she snapped out of it and realized that she was hugging Draco Malfoy and he was enjoying it.  
"I-I-I need to get ready!" she pushed him off of her, flushing a deeper rose color. He stumbled, but quickly recovered.  
Slipping his hands in his pockets, he watched her pack up with a small smirk on his face.  
After she shrunk her violin and placed it around her neck, she said "You know, if you want lessons, you're going to need to get yourself a violin. A Muggle one, not a wizard one," she smirked at his face of horror.  
"I also recommend that you get it with a case so it won't get damaged," she went on, slipping her robes on, trying to imagine Lucius Malfoy in a Muggle shop without snickering.  
She took the music off of her stand and tapped it with her wand, wiping them blank. She turned and stopped suddenly when she saw Draco holding her quill and inkwell.  
"You almost forgot these," he said, smirking again like the smug brat he was.  
"Oh... I forgot to compose today..." she trailed off.  
"I'll take them for you if you don't mind, Melissa," he said with a barely noticeable twinkle in his eyes.  
She glared at him, then spoke in the same taunting tone. "I can carry them on my own, thanks." Melani took them from him, slipping them into another pocket.  
They both made their way to the exit. Draco held the door open for her and bowed down low, mocking her. She smirked and, in the same manner, curtsied back.  
"Oh, stop it," he said, annoyed, letting go of the door then that shut and became one with the wall.  
Melani laughed, and he grinned.  
"When do my lessons start, Professor Gerisha?" he asked as they made their way down the long stairs.  
She grinned, eyes glinting. "As soon as you get a violin."  
He frowned. "But-"  
"I don't care who you are, but I am most definitely not trusting you with my personal violin, Draco. Unlike you, I can't pay for a replacement," she said in a menacingly dark tone. She wasn't smiling either.  
He just scowled, obviously disappointed.  
"What you can use is my old music, however," she added, changing the subject slightly.  
He was grinning again. They were almost completely down the stairs.  
"How long do you estimate it'll take for me to be like you?" he asked as they finally stepped off the last step.  
She stopped, letting people pass in front of her. "Well... I have been playing for about six years, so..." she laughed when she saw his shocked expression.  
"Six years?" he said, sounding overwhelmed. They were almost to the Great Hall. She caught him muttering under his breath something that sounded like "no wonder you're so bloody good."  
"What was that?" she stopped and turned to face him. They were right outside of the Great Hall, which was full of hungry students.  
"Oh, nothing," he smirked. "Listen, I'll meet with you tomorrow on the seventh floor landing after breakfast, okay?" He spoke in a quick hushed tone. His eyes kept glancing over to the Slytherin table. Melani saw that several students were staring at them strangely from all across the hall.  
"Okay," she nodded.  
"Great. Catch you later, Melissa!" he winked at her before swaggering over to the Slytherin table.  
She grinned, and made her way to her usual spot at the Ravenclaw table. She stopped immediately when she saw Cho's face of disbelief.  
"So, Melani! Getting it on with Malfoy?" Elise yelled when Melani began to walk toward the table again. Melani cringed slightly.  
"No! Draco and I were-" she didn't get to finish.  
"You're on first name terms?!" Cho looked like she was going to burst.  
"Uhm-"  
"Oh, let it go, Choco. Can't you see? They're in looove~," Elise dragged out the last word, specifically aiming it a Cho.  
"No we're no-"  
"I swear on Merlin's beard that I will murder that blond git if he hurts you," Cho roared.  
"Wha-"  
"That's the spirit!" Elise giggled.  
Melani felt her face grow hot. Everyone was staring at them, except for the Slytherin third years. They were all gawking at Draco while he sat looking very smug with himself. He caught her eye and cracked a grin. He had heard it all, Melani thought sadly.  
"Okay, we aren't in a relationship. We just met in the hall-"  
"Then why are you on first name basis if you aren't friends of some sort?" Cho was aggravated.  
"I don't know! He just decided to! Plus, he calls me Melissa, not Melani," Melani said in a hushed tone so she wouldn't be heard by everyone.  
"Didn't you correct him?" Cho whispered as well, calming down a bit.  
"Well-"  
"Can't you see? He gave her a nickname. He definitely likes you," Elise made no effort to stay quiet.  
Melani just thumped her head on the table. They would never believe her without her revealing her secret.  
"Malfoy and Melani, sitting in a tree. S-N-O-G-G-I-"  
"Oh, shut it, Elise!" Cho yelled before Elise could finish. Melani just groaned.  
They went back to their usual conversation after Elise laughed, but Melani was done with talking for the day. She looked down at her plate, her appetite gone.  
'I guess this is another secret I have to keep between Draco and I,' she thought miserably.


End file.
